Roommates
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Another one shot in the "So No One" verse - this sees how Puck and Blaine's friendship came about, and what ultimately over time would lead them to become family to one another.


_A/N: Well call me butter, because I am on a roll. Here is another one shot,_ _this time a look back in time within that of the "So No One" verse - and_ _this sees how Puck and Blaine's friendship started. I intially pegged this_ _at being around maybe 2000 word one shot, but then the words just kept on_ _flowing, and it ended up being a little over that of 8000; but I think I_ _actually prefer it this way because it just wouldn't have worked as a short_ _2000 word one shot._

 _It begins with that of freshman year of college, when they first met; then_ _leading into when they became roommates in New York, and how their friendship_ _does ultimately survive that of some what could have been breaking moments._

 _So really it's just a little exploration of how their friendship came about,_ _and if you have read the main story you will see some transcript from that,_ _but again in order for the story to work, it had to be there._

 _I do have to say that all aspects of University of Michigan are in fact that_ _of truth, although I do not know them to a great extent, just what the_ _internet has shown me; so therefore any errors are entirely my fault. But_ _the building names, the fraternity and sororities are all actual U of M_ _places. (I may have 'stalked' U of M for other reasons a little while ago,_ _not at all in relation to this story!)_

 _Anyway, you all know what to do at the end of this; and that is leave a_ _review if you like it. Also if you haven't already checked out any of the_ _new one shots that have been published, along with the update of "For Good"_ _then I'd really appreciate it if you do; or if you are a new reader to my_ _stories, then you can even check out the other stuff that is on here that you_ _might not have seen._

 _So until next time,  
_ _KJ xxxxx_

* * *

Freedom. That's what Puck saw college as. Having applied for and being accepted to University of Michigan, he packed up his pickup truck with the things that he would be taking with to the dorm rooms, and said goodbye to his mom and younger sister, and also to that of his aunt and uncle and three cousins; telling those of his younger family members that no matter what he was still only a call away if there was ever any trouble.

After parking the car, in the student car park area and taking what seemed like forever in registration and obtaining his student ID and room keys; he headed to the room that he had been assigned for the year.

Getting to the sixth floor of the South Quad building, he walked down the corridor of what was the men's corridors of the dormitory, looking at the room number on his keys, as he went along. Coming upon the room that it stated to be his, he went over it and opened the door and walked into the room; and saw that there was another male, who he could only presume to be his roommate already inside; with an iPod dock set up playing something that he knew to be that of classical music since his aunt was always playing it around at her house.  
"Hey" said Puck, as he closed the door.

The guy turned and looked at him. "Oh hi".

"So guessing you're my room buddy for the year" said Puck, as he went over to the unmade bed that was in the room.

"Yeah, I'm Blaine Anderson" he replied, going over to Puck and holding out his hand.

Puck put the bags that he had on the mattress and shook the hand that Blaine had held out.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck" he said.

"Puck, okay. Nice to meet you" said Blaine.

"Yeah you too Blaine" replied Puck.

"So where you from?" asked Blaine.

"Umm Ohio. You?" said Puck, looking at Blaine.

"San Fran" replied Blaine.

"And you came all the way to Michigan for college" said Puck.

"Yeah, well they have a good music program here and that's what I want to study, so here I am" said Blaine.

Puck nodded. "Yeah I was thinking you're a music major maybe, considering you've got some classical stuff playing there".

"Oh right sorry, I can turn it off. It just helps me to think sometimes" said Blaine.

"Nah, it's fine man. My aunt would be pleased to know I am listening to that sort of music" said Puck, with a laugh.

"She a musical kind of person" said Blaine.

"Yeah she's actually the music teacher at the high school I attended" said Puck.

"That's kind of cool" said Blaine.

"No not really, having someone a round that is always watching you and can report back to your mom. So not cool" said Puck.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah I guess"

So what's your major going to be then?" asked Blaine, looking at Puck.

"Haven't actually decided on that one yet. Thought I would take some classes, see what interests me and go from there" said Puck.

Blaine nodded.

"So I can't be bothered unpacking all my stuff yet; did you want to go and grab something to eat and see if there are any hot chicks around" said Puck.

"Sure, why not" replied Blaine and the two of them left the apartment, to see what life on the campus of University of Michigan was like.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

Puck and Blaine walked down to the bottom level of the South Quad, where it turned out there were a lot of places to eat.

"This makes the crap they fed us at high school, look like dog food" said Puck.

"Are you sure it wasn't actually dog food?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

Puck looked at him and laughed. "The mystery meat could have well been that actually, it was gross"

Blaine laughed as they neared a Asian section of the food hall. "So I'm going to check out this, see if it's like the stuff we have back home"

"Yeah sure, I saw a place back there that looked like it had good subs" said Puck. So I'll meet you back here soon, man"

"Sure, got it" replied Blaine, with a nod and went to line up in the queue for where he was wanting to get some food from.

Puck walked back over to the place where he had saw what he had wanted, and couldn't help but smile as he saw the amount of female population there was present.

"This is going to be an awesome year" he said, with a laugh and went to get his food; before heading back over to catch up with Blaine.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

Over the course of the year, Puck and Blaine became great friends. Although they did have somewhat different tastes in music; they bonded over a shared love of superheros and Star Wars, and along with some of the other guys in the dorm would often have nights watching movies in the living room area.  
The two of them also decided to pledge that of a fraternity, and after a little bit of what was harmless hazing; they were accepted into Delta Upsilon fraternity as brothers.

And as freshman year came to an end, Puck and Blaine were packing up their dorm room; having already asked next year to be roommates again, and gotten assurance that it was guaranteed.

"So what are you going to do over the summer?" asked Blaine, as he packed clothes into one of his bags.

"Relax" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I hear you there" said Blaine, with a laugh also. "Whoever said college was just endless parties, well they were really wrong"

"I think we just believed too many of those movies like Animal House growing up, and thought this is what college life is like" replied Puck.

"I know, right" said Blaine. "Why give us false hopes of our after high school years"

"Because they are sadistic" said Puck with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine with a nod.

"Yeah, so the break is going to be me and my video console" said Puck. "And if anyone dare to disturb my game time, there will be hell to pay"

Blaine laughed. "But you'd hang out with your family as well, right"

"Yeah, for a bit" replied Puck. "My half bro is pretty cool and so is one of my cousins. The other two annoy me most of the time"

Blaine laughed, having heard of Puck's half brother Jake and knowing the awkward relationship that they had to begin with.

"Let me guess the annoying cousins, are female" said Blaine.

"Yeah they are" replied Puck, with a nod. "Ry, would be the cool one, and he's the youngest too"

"Well I'm sure he'll be happy to have you around again after having to deal with his sisters for most of the year then" said Blaine.

"Oh definitely" said Puck, with a laugh. "Mouse and Kit Kat are pretty crazy when they want to be"

"You have cousins called Mouse and Kit Kat?" asked Blaine, looking to him as he zipped up his bag.

"No" said Puck, looking to him with a laugh and shaking his head. "That's just what I call them"

"Oh, okay" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "I thought there for a moment you had like some hippy aunt and uncle"

"They have normal names. Mikayla and Katherine" said Puck.

Blaine nodded. "Well I'm sure they will whatever they are called, still drive you mad"

"Yep" replied Puck. "So what about you, what you think you'll get up to over break?"

"Umm" replied Blaine, sitting on what was his bed for the year. "My brother will be home so we will probably hang out a bit"

"He's three years older then you, right" said Puck, looking to Blaine as he zipped up his bag and then sat on his bed also.

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a nod. "And I'm really hoping that now since I am in college he's going to stop with the Squirt nickname"

Puck looked at him and laughed. "As someone who is an older sibling, I can tell you right now. We will always call our younger ones a name that they hate"

"What is it you call your sister?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Cheese" said Puck, with a laugh.

Mouse, cat, cheese" said Blaine with a laugh. "There's a theme there you know"

"Indeed" replied Puck with a laugh, as Blaine looked at his watch.

"Well I should be going" said Blaine standing up. "I got to get to the airport"

"Yeah have a safe trip man" said Puck, standing also. "We'll talk over the holidays at some point"

"Sure" replied Blaine. "Have a safe trip home also"

Puck nodded, and then pulled Blaine in for a hug. "Come here you dork"

Blaine laughed as he returned the hug.

"It's been a good year" said Blaine.

"Yep, and next year will be even better" said Puck and looked at him. "The freshman girls are going to go crazy for the older more mature sophomores"

Blaine laughed. "And that is what we will be"

"Uh huh" replied Puck with a laugh also; and the two of them then left their Freshman dorm room, and headed back home to their families for the summer.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

Puck and Blaine were at a fraternity party at the frat house, Delta Upsilon, the fraternity that they had both become brothers of in their freshman year.

Now both in their junior year, they were relishing in the idea of being close to that of upperclassmen and how they were also able to get their pick of any of the sorority girls from the college.

This particular fraternity party saw them mingling with girls from the Delta Delta Delta house and also the Kappa Kappa Gamma house, and there was a big buzz of activity in the fraternity house as they all partied and had a good time.

Puck went over to Blaine and handed him a cup of drink. "So what about that chick over there. Hot right" he said, pointing out a Latina looking girl who was talking with a few other girls.

"Hmm, which one?" asked Blaine.

Puck laughed. "Well they're all pretty hot. But the Latina chick".

"Yeah, she's pretty hot" said Blaine.

Puck nodded. "I'm going to go and try my luck".

Blaine laughed. "Okay good luck man" he said as Puck walked over to her.

Puck went over to the girl and Blaine watched him work his magic on her and she smiled and he put his arm around her.

"Hey there" said Puck, looking to her with a smile.

"Well hello" she replied.

"So I couldn't help but notice you and thought I would come over and say hi" said Puck.

"Hi" replied the girl, with a smile. "What's your name?"

"My name's Puck" he replied.

"Puck" said the girl.

"Yeah, short for Puckerman, my last name" he replied.

"Okay and you don't have a first name?" asked the girl with a laugh.

"I do" he replied. "It's Noah, but no one ever really calls me that, except for my family"

"Well Noah" said the girl, with a smile. "My name is Santana"

"Hi Santana" replied Puck. "Lovely to meet you"

"Yeah you too" replied Santana with a nod. "I have to admit that we saw you and that guy over there that you were talking with a bit before, and my friend Brooke here thinks he's kind of cute"

"Well I could see if he's interested" said Puck.

"That be good" replied Santana.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Okay let's go over and talk with him then"

Santana looked to the girl who was obviously Brooke. "Wait here"

Brooke nodded, and Puck headed over with Santana to where Blaine was.

"Hey Blainers. Santana here, has a friend who if you like, thinks you're also kind of cute" said Puck as they approached him.

"Okay, which one" said Blaine, looking over to the girls Santana had been talking with.

"Brooke, she's the short brunette over there" said Santana, looking at him.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Okay sure. Guess getting to know where won't hurt" he replied and then headed over to meet this girl with Puck and also Santana.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

After graduating from University of Michigan; Puck, Blaine and also Santana, who Puck was still dating moved to New York; since both Santana who had gotten a job as a paralegal and Blaine who had gained employment at Julliard, were obviously needing to be in New York.

At first when the three of them were contemplating the move to New York, they decided to get two apartments, one that would be that of Santana and Puck's; and the other that would be Blaine's. Although trying to find reasonably priced apartments in New York, for what they were looking within their price ranges was providing to be that of a challenge.

"So no luck, huh?" asked Puck, as he and Blaine walked through Central Park each eating a hot dog.

"Nope" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "All the ones I have seen that I like I can't afford and all the ones I can afford, there is no way in hell I am going to live there"

Puck laughed. "Yep, same with me and Santana"

"Honestly I didn't think it would be this hard to find a place here" said Blaine.

"Me either" replied Puck, shaking his head. "And I got to find something soon, Santana and I can't afford to live at the hotel for much longer. It's costing us a fortune"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Blaine, with a nod. "And I know this might seem like a crazy idea, but what about the three of us for the time being live together"

Puck looked at him. "Live together?"

"Uh huh" replied Blaine. "It would mean then that we could probably get one of the nicer two bedroom apartments, that maybe on our own we couldn't"

"It does make a lot of sense" said Puck, as he finished his hot dog and walked over to a trash can and threw away the napkin. "You think you can bear living with me a bit longer, as well as Santana"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I think I can"

"Cool" replied Puck. "Let's go and talk with Santana"

Blaine nodded and the two of them headed off to meet Santana, to propose the possible new living arrangement that they were now thinking of for the city that never sleeps.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

It was the rehearsal dinner the night before his wedding to Santana, and Puck after finishing talking with his cousin, Ryder, at the hotel where they would also be having the wedding ceremony the next day, looked over to the bar area of the hotel; and saw that his best friend and also one of his groomsmen Blaine, was talking to his cousin Mikki.

"If you're hitting on her Anderson, I'm going to have to kick your arse" said Puck, as he walked over to them.

"So what I can't even talk with a guy, without you thinking they're hitting on me?" asked Mikki, looking at her cousin.

"Oh you can talk to guys, it's just that I know Anderson, and well you're attractive, so of course he is going to try and hit on you" said Puck.

"Take it you're a friend of Puck's then" said Blaine, with a laugh, looking at Mikki.

"Hmm, worse I'm his cousin. Hence the overprotective part" replied Mikki, which earned a raised eyebrow look from that of Blaine, when he realized that this was one of the cousins that Puck had often spoke about over all the years they had known one another.

"Well I can guarantee you Puckerman that I am not hitting on your cousin. We were merely talking that is all, and last I checked it wasn't a crime for me to talk to as you said attractive girls" said Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Just know I am watching you. I'll be watching the both of you to make sure no funny business happens" said Puck, with a glare at Blaine, before walking off to talk to more people at the rehearsal.

"Are you scaring Blaine again with threats of bodily harm?" asked Santana, walking over to him.

"He was talking to Mik" said Puck, and Santana looked at him.

"And you're worried that your cousin will be interested in that" said Santana, looking over to where Blaine and Mikki were laughing about something. "I'd like to think that she has got more taste"

"Well I'm going to be keeping an eye of them both this weekend" said Puck, looking over to where they were also. "They both better not try anything with one another"

Santana just looked at her husband to be, shaking her head and the two of them continued to enjoy their rehearsal dinner.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

Just after having been married to Santana now for over a year; Puck who still also shared the apartment they had gotten when they first got to New York with Blaine, opened the door and walked inside one Friday evening, with the Chinese takeout that they frequently would get if none of them could be bothered cooking.

As he walked inside he saw his wife Santana, sitting at the kitchen table filing her nails; and that Blaine was over on the sofa engrossed in what looked like to be some stuff for work.

"Dinner's here" said Puck, as he went over to where Blaine was and placed the bags down on the coffee table.

"Good, I'm starved" said Santana, as she stood up and went over to where the other two were and grabbed out the takeout cartons.

"Finished sharpening your claws there, Satan" said Blaine, as he finished up what he was doing; and grabbed a takeout container and opened it, before grabbing a pair of chopsticks also.

"Yep" replied Santana, as she sat down. "So what out Blainey boy, you better behave yourself"

"Bite me" said Blaine, looking at her as he ate some of the Sweet and Sour Pork.

"No thank you" said Santana, looking at him. "I'll leave that up to whatever girlfriend you have at the moment"

"Santana" said Puck, looking to his wife, as he ate also.

Santana looked at him and smiled. "It's so fun to rile him up though, see look he's going red in the face"

"Man, I hate you" said Blaine, looking at Santana.

"Yep, I know" replied Santana, with a smile.

"So can I ask you guys a question?" asked Puck.

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a nod looking at his best friend.

"Depends if you are wanting something" said Santana.

Puck looked at her. "Well yeah I am kind of hoping you will both agree with something"

"What is it?" asked Blaine, as he grabbed an egg roll from one of the containers.

"So you both know Mikki" said Puck.

"Mikki, your cousin" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Puck, looking to him with a nod.

"What about Mikki?" asked Santana.

"Well she has graduated college, and she was applying for some jobs here in New York" said Puck. "And I was kind of thinking she could stay here with us for a bit whilst she looks around"

"There's only two bedrooms though" said Blaine. "And already both taken"

"Oh that's okay" said Santana, looking to Blaine. "She can sleep with you. I'm sure you'd love that"

"No way, that's not happening" said Puck, looking to Santana and then Blaine who had gone red in the face. "The sofa will be fine, I'm sure"

"Hmm, well if it's not, as I said I'm sure Blainers here won't mind having your cousin in his bed" said Santana with a laugh.

"My cousin if off limits" said Puck, looking at Blaine. "Got it"

"I know, you've already told me like a thousand times before" said Blaine. "Nothing will ever happen with her, we're just friends; and really not even friends, we just talk occasionally on Facebook that's all"

"Right" said Puck, with a nod. "Well just know when she is here in New York whether it be for a short amount of time or more permanently, it's to stay that way"

"I promise" replied Blaine. "I will never try anything at all with your cousin"

Puck looked at him and nodded. "So this is cool, with both of you then. Mikki can stay here for a bit"

"Fine by me" replied Santana. "Just as long as she doesn't get in my way"

"We'll put ground rules in place" said Puck, with a nod and looked at Blaine. "So you okay with this?"

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "I've got no problem with it"

"I bet you don't" said Santana with a smile, and Blaine glared at her.

"Okay great, thanks guys" said Puck. "I'll give Mik a call later and let her know it's all cool for her to crash her for a bit"

Then the three of them continued to talk some more and eat their dinner.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

After successfully obtaining a job in New York, Mikki continued to stay with Puck, Santana and Blaine; and to say that it was an interesting dynamic was certainly true.

Puck was glad that his cousin was living in the city and was doing a job that she seemed to really thrive at, and every time she came home and had announced that she had possibly found another apartment, upon going around to it to look with her, he would always try and find something wrong with it, whether it be that it was in a bad area, high rent or utilities that looked as if they were about to stop working at any moment.

To say at times Mikki wasn't extremely pissed off with him would be an understatement, and to top it off making matters worse; Santana was still making assumptions about that of Mikki and Blaine's friendship, but he trusted his best friend and knew that if he had given his word that he would not try anything with his cousin, then he was going to believe it.  
When they found out that their neighbour across the hall, Sandy Ryerson would be leaving, it dawned upon Puck that maybe by suggestion he could get Blaine to apply for the apartment across the hall, therefore leaving the second bedroom then available for Mikki so that she would no longer have to take refuge on the sofa.

"So if your across the hall neighbor is moving" said Mikki, as she grabbed a slice of pizza from one of the boxes. "Then that means his apartment will be up for rent soon"

"I'm guessing so" said Puck, and looked over to Santana. "We should consider applying for it"

"Why?" asked Santana. "WE have a perfectly nice apartment here already"

"Well it's just we're married and I would like to think one day that we can have our own place" replied Puck.

"Sure, but I am not moving into the crap apartment across the hall" said Santana. "It's too small and has absolutely no view"

"So it will probably be cheap then" said Puck, knowing that the other apartment had no balcony, smaller bedroom, smaller bathroom and an eatery style kitchen with no room for a table to sit at.

"Not moving. End of discussion" said Santana.

"If anyone should be the one to consider moving, it should be me" said Mikki.

"You're right, it should be" replied Blaine, as he ate a slice of pizza also.

Mikki glared at him. "Well it's not like I was going to be here permanently anyway, it was just until I could find a place of my own, and now since I have work, I can afford one"

"And it is right across the hall from me, so it's kind of perfect" said Puck.

"Yeah dad would be happy to know that I am least being kept an eye on here in New York" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"So you're going to apply for it" said Santana.

Mikki looked at her and nodded. "Sure, I don't know really what it is like inside, but guessing it can't be that bad"

"It's not really, just smaller and less space" said Santana.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "I might go and have a chat with the building super tomorrow. What's his name again?"

"Ken" replied Puck, and realising that this was not going the way that he had planned it out in his head.

"Okay, I will go and speak with Ken tomorrow" said Mikki.

"I think I might as well" said Blaine, and Puck looked at his best friend, silently thanking him in his head.

"Might as well what?" asked Santana.

"Speak with Ken" replied Blaine.

"Why?" asked Mikki.

"Well I don't want to be living with Santana and Puck forever" said Blaine.

"And what you're thinking that you will apply for the apartment that I want to apply for" said Mikki.

"It's not yours yet is it" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him.

"No, but you already have a room and a bed" replied Mikki. "I sleep on a sofa"

"So that's not my problem" replied Blaine.

"Here's an idea then" said Santana.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to her.

"You both move into the apartment across the hall, if you get it" replied Santana.

"Live together" said Mikki with a laugh. "You can't be serious right now"

"And there is no way in hell, I'd want to live with Mikki" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "And you think I want to be living with you. I'd rather room with the gorillas at the zoo"

"Well why don't you" replied Blaine.

Mikki glared at him.

"Hmm, I don't know if I'd want to live with anything that kind of resembles you" she replied.

"Okay seriously you two" said Puck, looking at the both of them. "Just stop the arguing"

Santana laughed as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "Aww I think it's kind of cute, they argue as I said to him, like some old married couple"

"Besa mi culo, puto" replied Mikki, glaring at Santana who in turn just laughed again.

"Ignoring Mikki swearing at Santana in Spanish right now" said Blaine. "I think there is only one solution for this apartment debacle"

"And is that you getting the hell away from it and leaving me to apply for it" said Mikki, looking to him.

Blaine shook his head. "We flip for it"

"Flip for it?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, whoever wins gets to apply for it, and the other person can't" replied Blaine.

"That does seem reasonable" said Puck, realizing that he could most likely work this to his advantage.

"Hmm, so the loser then stays here, I'm guessing" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded, and looked to Puck and Santana. "That is if it's okay with the two of you"

"Fine by me" replied Santana. "Means I get my sofa back"

"I've got no problem with it" said Puck.

"Okay then" replied Blaine, grabbing a coin out of his pants pocket.

"Heads" said Mikki, with a smile.

"I didn't say call it yet" said Blaine, looking at her. "And what makes you think I didn't want heads as well"

"Hmm, doesn't matter too late" replied Mikki. "Already said I want it"

"Fine" replied Blaine, making a fist and placed the coin on and went to flick it up.

"Hold on a sec, this isn't fair" said Mikki, quickly grabbing the coin.

"Hey excuse me, that's mine" said Blaine.

"Oh I'm not stealing your money" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Then give it back" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "I think so this is fair, that Puck should be the one to flip the coin"

"Makes sense, he's impartial" said Santana, as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"And won't cheat" said Mikki, looking at Blaine.

"I wouldn't cheat" replied Blaine.

"Yeah, right" replied Santana, with a mouth full of pizza.

"Just give it here Mik" said Puck, holding out his hand. "If it stops having to listen to the two of your argue with one another all the time, then I am all for one of you getting the apartment across the hall"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, as she handed Puck the coin.

"Heads Mikki applies, tails Blaine applies" said Puck, looking to the two of them. "Got it"

"Yep" replied Blaine.

"Uh huh" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Puck and flipped the coin, caught it and then slapped on to the back of his hand.

He looked at it, and saw that it was Heads, and then looked at Blaine and Mikki, who both looking at him in anticipation and smiled as he looked back to the coin.

"Well what is it?" asked Mikki.

"Tails" replied Puck, looking at his cousin.

"Damn it" said Mikki.

"Alright" said Blaine, with a smile and then looked to Mikki. "Sorry loser"

Mikki glared at him and elbowed him in the side with her arm.

"Oww, gees woman" said Blaine.

"So you get to apply for the apartment, good for you" said Mikki.

"Yep, which means I hopefully won't have to look at your ugly face much longer" said Blaine.

"Ohh you're so funny" replied Mikki.

"Okay seriously, no more insults" said Puck.

Mikki and Blaine looked to him.

"Fine, but I am only saying yes, because I get the apartment" said Blaine, in a sing song voice.

"Here Anderson, your coin" said Puck, tossing it over to his best friend who grabbed it and then put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a smile. "Got to be keeping that one now, it's a lucky one"

"Man, I hate you" said Mikki, looking to him.

Blaine looked at her and smiled. "Hate you too"

Puck looked at the two of them shaking his head, thinking to himself that hopefully soon it would be quiet without constant Mikki and Blaine arguing, before the four of them finished up off the pizza.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

As it turned out, Blaine was successful in applying for the apartment across the hall and then moved over into that one; therefore freeing up the second bedroom for Mikki, who then made the move from the sofa to in there.

Although it was clear to Puck that Mikki was still on the lookout for other apartments, as she had often made it quite clear that she was not going to be wanting to live with them forever.

After coming home one evening, Mikki had announced that an apartment in the building across the street from where they were currently had become available, and Puck knew he had to quickly veto the idea of his cousin living somewhere else.

This however made Mikki extremely angry, and she stormed off into her room with a slice of pizza and her beer.

"Seriously Puck" said Santana, as the bedroom door slammed.

Puck looked at his wife. "What?"

"It's just across the road, it's not like it's one of the rat invested traps that she has previously looked at" said Santana.

"True" replied Puck, with a nod. "But have you seen the price of the apartments over there, she would never be able to afford it"

"Whatever you reckon" replied Santana, and she along with Puck, Blaine and Elliott finished off the pizzas and then went on to play a game of Monopoly.

Later that same evening, Mikki ventured out of her bedroom; and went out on to the balcony of the apartment, although not before taking another swipe at Puck and his treatment of her, and he knew to an extent that he was being unreasonable, but he had vowed to his uncle when Mikki came to New York that he would keep an eye on her.

Whilst playing Monopoly with the others, and seeing Blaine have to pay rent to Santana; which he didn't have, Blaine decided to give up and handed all his cards over to Santana, who was thrilled at the prospect of having more sets to build houses and hotels upon.

Puck shook his head as Blaine stood up and went over to the window that lead out to the balcony, and he looked at his best friend as he headed out and then put his hoodie around that of Mikki, the two of them talking.

"Hey Puck" said Elliott. "Your turn"

Puck looked at him, as he grabbed the dice off Elliott and threw them; and then moved the required number of spots on the game board; and landing on another one of Santana's, that was laden with houses.

"How much this time?" asked Puck, as he grabbed his money.

"Hmm, nine hundred and seventy five" replied Santana, and Puck gave a nod counting out the required money, which then only left him twenty dollars.

"Okay, you know what, I fold as well" said Puck, handing Santana the money he owed her and the rest of the money to Elliott along with the cards of the properties he owned.

"Another one bites the dust" said Santana, with a laugh and looked to Elliott. "Looks like it's just you and me, leather boy"

"Oh bring it on Satan" replied Elliott as he picked up the dice to roll.

Puck not now focusing on the game, looked out to the balcony where Mikki and Blaine were still talking; and he wished that they would turn slightly so he could at least try to make out what their conversation was about.

He saw Mikki grab her beer bottle and Blaine reopen the window, the two of them coming back inside.

Blaine then closed the window back down and went back over to the sofa, and Mikki went over to the recycling trashcan they had in the kitchen and put the empty bottle in there, then also headed over to the sofa and sat next to Blaine, just as Elliott sighed and handed some of his money over to Santana, for landing on another one of her properties.

"Guessing Santana is winning still" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm also broke and out of the game" replied Puck, looking at his wife who was counting all the money she had accumulated.

Blaine looked at Mikki, and nudged her and she looked at him.

"Go on" whispered Blaine.

Mikki looked at him as nodded, as Puck turned to his cousin.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" he asked. "And what was going on out on the balcony"

"We were talking Puck" replied Mikki. "Is that not allowed, am I not allowed to talk with Blaine or have him as a friend"

"No I didn't say that" replied Puck. "But you've just being a little bitchy all night, that's all"

"Yeah, well I wonder why that is" replied Mikki, crossing her arms angrily across her chest and letting out a loud sigh.

Blaine looked at her and then looked to Puck. "Actually what we were talking about out there was the apartment across the road"

"Okay" said Puck, looking to his best friend. "So you think Mik should maybe apply for it then?"

Blaine shook his head. "No what I was thinking and said to Mikki out there, is that maybe you and Santana should apply for it"

"Why?" asked Puck.

"Because Puck, I don't want to be living with you forever" said Mikki. "And when and if you and Santana ever have children, you're not going to be wanting me to be around all the time. Hell, I won't want to be around all the time, because children are definitely not anywhere on my radar in the future"

"She's right, you know" said Santana.

Puck looked to his wife.

"And as much as you want too" she said. "You can't protect Mikki forever, she has to be able to look after herself"

"And I can look after myself" replied Mikki. "I did okay for the four years that I was in California"

"True" replied Puck, with a nod, coming to the realization that maybe he was being a little bit paranoid.

"Also as well, if you were to be successful in getting that place or another place somewhere close by" said Blaine. "It's not like there isn't going to be anyone to keep an eye on Mikki and make sure nothing happens, because Ell and I are just across the hall"

"Blaine's right, we would only be a few steps away" said Elliott.

"I guess" said Puck.

"So will you please consider it Puck?" asked Mikki.

Puck looked at her and then to Santana. "What you think about maybe moving?"

"I think it would be awesome" she replied. "You know what they say about a change being good"

"Yeah" replied Puck.

"So you will at least look at the apartment across the road?" asked Mikki.

Puck nodded. "And I guess we can also take a look and see what else is around close by as well maybe also"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile forming on her face.

"Okay, enough chit chat, let's finish this game" said Santana. "Because me wants to win"

"I'll play the winner then" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Santana looked at her and laughed. "Sure if you want to get your ass kicked as well"

"Not a chance of that happening" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own; and the five friends continued on talking and playing the game, the conflict now hopefully resolved and a new living arrangement coming out of it maybe soon.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

A few weeks later, Puck and Santana who had successfully applied for the apartment across the road and getting it, moved their stuff over from the old one to the new one.

Mikki had also spoken to the building supervisor Ken Tanaka and he had agreed that as long as she could keep on paying the rent, that she would be able to stay in the apartment forever long she wanted. Something which made Puck glad, because he knew that his best friend and another decent guy were just a few metres across the hall.  
Puck was getting the last of his stuff out, and upon farewelling his cousin and letting her settle into what was now here apartment, he left that of his old.

Closing the door, and about to head down the stairs to across the road to his new one; he stopped for a moment and looked at that of Blaine's apartment door, and went over and knocked on the door.

Blaine came opened and laughed when he saw his best friend. "Satan driving you mad already, huh?"

"No" replied Puck, shaking his head. "Just getting the last of the stuff from the old one"

"Right" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Well you know anytime you want to escape Santana, this door is always open"

"Thanks" replied Puck, with a nod. "I'll probably take you up on that offer"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah"

"This is so weird" said Puck.

"What's weird?" asked Blaine.

"It's just that I have lived with or near you for so long, knowing that my best friend isn't as close by now, it's just weird" said Puck.

"Yeah, it is kind of huh" replied Blaine. "Got so use to you just being there"

Puck nodded. "But I'm glad you're still here to keep an eye on Mikki"

"And I will" replied Blaine. "That I promise you"

"Thanks man" said Puck. "I'm really glad she's got you nearby"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, and she already knows that anytime she needs anything to just come on over"

"That's good" replied Puck, with a nod also.

"So I guess bye then, huh man" said Blaine, with a smile.

Puck nodded as he put down the box that he was still holding, and pulled Blaine in for a hug; who laughed and also returned the hug.

"You're moving across the road Puck, it's not like you'll never see me again" said Blaine with a laugh.

"I know man" replied Puck, looking at him. "It's the end of an era though, us being bro's"

"We're always going to be bro's" said Blaine. "That will never change"

Puck nodded. "You're right, bro's for life"

"Exactly" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Puck. "Okay, well I better get going and get this stuff over to Santana before she rings me up demanding to know where it is"

Blaine laughed. "See you at the coffee shop later on"

"Yeah sure man" replied Puck. "Later"

Blaine nodded and Puck picked up the box he had once again and then headed down the stairs; and Blaine laughed to himself as he made sure he had his keys and wallet on him, and then closed that of his own apartment door. As he went to head down the stairs, he looked over to that of what was now Mikki's apartment and smiled, not knowing now what the future would possibly hold.

#Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates##Roommates#

After what was to be his disastrous attempt of getting married to Marley; Puck tried to get back on track with his life, and even though he knew for the time being that his didn't involve Rachel in a romantic way, he was yet to catch on to the relationship that since the trip to Canada that had been going on behind his back.

It was a Sunday evening, and Brittany, Sam, Rachel and Elliott who was in New York for short time; were all over at his apartment, with Mikki and Blaine having said that they would make it over a little later in the evening, and he thought nothing of two of his friends being late.

Standing up to get some more beers for him and the others, he glanced over to that of Mikki's apartment across the road and saw that Blaine was entering.

"Looks like Blaine has finished his lesson plans and he and Mik are going to come over" said Puck, as he saw Mikki exit her bedroom and went over to Blaine and hugged him, the two of them starting then to kiss.

The others looked over at this moment also, and saw what was going on; as Puck yelled "No".

"That's my cousin, get off her" yelled Puck, as it Mikki and Blaine disappeared from view on to the sofa.

The others looked at him, not sure what to say to him knowing that the secret was now well and truly out.

"I'm going to kill him" said Puck, running out of his apartment, and down the stairs of the building taking two steps at a time.

Getting outside he did a quick check for traffic and then sprinted across the road and went inside of that the apartment block, and raced up the stairs to the floor of which the apartments were on.

Getting to Mikki's apartment door, he tried to open the door but was stopped by the chain across it. "Anderson, I'm going to kill you" he yelled through the small opening.

"Umm Puck, it's just me here" replied Mikki, from inside the apartment.

"I saw the two of you through the window, I know he's in there. Open up now Mikayla" said Puck.

He saw his cousin peer through the crack in the door and she gave him a smile. "Okay, let me open"

Puck waited as he heard the chain move across and then the door open.

"Okay, Blaine is in here, and we were looking for one of his contacts that he lost the other day" said Mikki, as Puck entered the apartment.

"Was the contact by any chance in your mouth" said Puck, looking at his cousin.

Mikki looked at him as Puck walked over to Blaine and grabbed him by his shirt front. "How could you do that to me, with my cousin"

"Puck, I'm sorry" said Blaine, looking at his best friend kind of fearfully because it was very clear from the look on his face just how mad Puck was about this.

"I trusted you and I thought you were a friend, and this is how you repay all that. By kissing my cousin" said Puck.

Blaine just looked at him and Mikki went over to them.

"I was kissing him also Puck, it's not like I wasn't a willing participant in all this" said Mikki.

Puck turned and looked at his cousin.

"Why" he said.

"Because that's why, does there need to be a reason" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Puck, not yet letting go of Blaine's shirt as the others rushed into the apartment.

"Puck, maybe you should just hear them out" said Sam, as they entered.

"No, I want to know why the hell the guy who I thought was my best friend, is kissing my cousin" replied Puck.

"Because we've been kind of seeing one another ever since your wedding to Marley in Canada after hooking up there and I've come to realize that I am in love with her" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him taken back by that of his best friends declaration about his cousin.

"You're in love with me?" asked Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded, finally having the courage to push Puck away from him and he released his grip on his friend.

"Yes, I love you" said Blaine, taking her hand.

Puck stood there not sure if he was actually in some kind of wacky dream in that moment as Mikki told Blaine that she also loved him as well, and then began to kiss him.

"Wait, what Canada" said Puck, as he finally caught on to what Blaine had said just moments before.

Mikki and Blaine stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Yeah, we kind of hooked up in Canada the night before your wedding and had sex" said Mikki.

"You had sex" said Puck, looking at her and then Blaine.

"On now I really am going to kill you" he said, looking at his friend and going to grab him again.

"Puck stop, this isn't just some fling or even casual hookup. We want to be together" said Mikki, stepping in front of Blaine.

Puck looked at her and then at Blaine, who was just nodding his head.

"You want to be together for real" said Puck.

"Yeah, we do and I really did mean it when I said that I love Mikki" said Blaine.

Puck looked at the two of them, and frowned.

"Noah, can't you see the two of them make each other happy" said Rachel.

Puck looked over to her.

"Yeah, and all those years of them fighting with one another and teasing each other, was probably because deep down they actually cared for the other person more then they wanted to admit" said Elliott.

"And they finally have admitted it" said Brittany.

"And you should be happy that your cousin is with a guy who you know and who is one of your best friends, and know that because of that he's never going to do anything to hurt her" said Sam.

Puck just looked at each of them and then turned back to Mikki and Blaine; with Blaine now having his arms protectively around Mikki's waist.

"You're in love" he said, looking at them, and Mikki and Blaine both nodded in reply.

"And you promise me, that you're not going to hurt her" said Puck, looking at his best friend.

"I can honestly promise you that" replied Blaine.

Puck nodded and smiled. "Okay, I guess if you both really do love each other and want to be together. And also knowing that this is Blaine you're with and I know he won't do anything to hurt you, then I can be on board with this then".

"So you're okay with it, with us being together" said Mikki, looking at her cousin.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Thank you" said Blaine.

Puck laughed and went over to him, and Blaine automatically flinched.

"Come here you guys" he said giving them both a hug together.

"Thanks Puck" said Mikki.

"You're welcome. But there is a price on Anderson's head if he ever hurts you" replied Puck.

Blaine laughed as did Mikki. "Can promise you that will never happen" said Blaine.

"Aww, the hobbit and mouse are together" said Brittany, going over to them also and wrapping her arms around the three of them.

Puck, Mikki and Blaine laughed.

"What the hell, come here you guys" said Mikki, looking over at the other three in the apartment.

Puck smiled sadly as he looked over at Rachel, as him and the others joined in on the hug; but was also glad in that moment as well, that his cousin and best friend had found love with one another, and knew that for them, it definitely was there forever.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _So there you have it, how the friendship between Puck and Blaine started._ _And even though he was from the start pretty much adamant that he would never_ _be happy with that of his best friend hooking up with his cousin, in the end_ _I think he realized that there was definitely something there and that they_ _would be safe and happy with one another._

 _Anyway, I should have another one shot up soon, in the "So No One" verse; and_ _falling in as how did they all come to move away from that of the city of New_ _York to the suburbs. And that is bound to be a fun little one shot once_ _done, seeing them more as three couples, instead of that of a group of_ _friends._

 _Until then, once again thanks for reading,  
_ _Love to you all  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxo_


End file.
